Hello, John
by WhereDemonsHide
Summary: Puede que las cosas hace tiempo dejaran de ser igual, incluso seguramente, San Valentín es una fecha puramente comercial, pero, ¿qué más da mientras haya alguien para recibirte y recordarte lo especial que eres?


_**Bueno, pues, ¡feliz día de San Valentín, queridos enamorados! Me gustaría dedicar este pequeño One-Shot a mi Sherlock, que me soporta diariamente y carga conmigo, Kibume. **_

_**Es mi segunda parte de tu regalo, así que nada, que sepas que la intención es lo que cuenta, honey. **_

_**He de decir que es lo primero que escribo de Sherlock, y al final, incluso me ha quedado algo puke rainbows, puede que además mucho OCC, pero se ha intentado, y al fin y al cabo estamos en San Valentín.**_

_**Los personajes de Sherlock no me pertenecen, bla bla, la serie, al igual que los sentimientos de las fans están en manos de Steve Moffat y Mark Gatiss, bla bla.**_

_**Oh, aviso de spoilers del final de la segunda temporada. **_

_**Disfrutad.~**_

* * *

><p><strong>Hello, John.<strong>

_"La originalidad no consiste en decir cosas nuevas, sino en decirlas como si nunca hubiesen sido dichas por otro"_ -**Johann W. Goethe**

221B Baker Street.

14 de Febrero. 16:45

Día de San Valentín.

El frío y la lluvia se habían adueñado de las calles de Londres, provocando que todos sus habitantes se enfundaran en abrigos más grandes que ellos y calzaran botas altas para evitar acabar con los pies empapados.

John Watson caminaba bajo la lluvia sin paraguas, pues, sentir aquellas pequeñas gotas colisionar contra sus pómulos le hacía sentirse algo más vivo.

Arrastraba una pequeña cojera a cada paso que daba, mirando de reojo aquel coche negro que le llevaba siguiendo desde que había abandonado Scotland Yard. Reprimió los deseos de dar media vuelta y repetirle por tercera vez a Mycroft que estaba bien y no necesitaba resguardarse de la tormenta, ni mucho menos un escolta para llegar hasta su piso, pero sabía que aquel hombre aparentemente impenetrable no lo hacía con mala intención, es más, desde el -llamado por su psiquiatra- "incidente" todos se interesaban por él, incluso Anderson, ¡cómo si fuera el único al que le hubiera afectado! Se frotó las sienes con desdén, deteniéndose en la acera, encarando aquel vehículo, siguiendo el movimiento de la ventanilla a medida que ésta bajaba, invitando a que algunas gotas se colaran en el interior. Aquel hombre del gobierno británico arqueó una ceja, apretando la fina línea rosada que presentaba a sus labios.

- Doctor Watson...

- Te lo agradezco, Mycroft. -Cortó. Que le gustara la lluvia no significaba que deseara empaparse. Hizo una inclinación de cabeza, saludando a Anthea, una mujer aparentemente casada con su BlackBerry. Como era de esperar, aquel saludo fue ignorado por su destinataria. Más de una vez se había preguntado sí existía algo normal en todo lo que rodeaba a la familia Holmes.- Pero estoy bien, no necesito que me lleves, estoy aquí al lado.

- No hace falta ser un genio para darse cuenta de que no estás bien, tu pierna habla por ti.

- Es el mal tiempo. Se me pasará. - Se pasó una mano por la cara, apartando los mechones de pelo que se adherían a su frente debido a la lluvia.- Mycroft, señorita. - Inclinó la mano hacia un lado para despedirse, siguiendo su camino, tratando de forzar su pierna a comportarse normal, como había hecho cuando su vida era un completo revuelo y todo parecía carecer de sentido pero sorprendentemente acababa teniéndolo, o al menos, con el tiempo, todas aquellas personas que había conocido habían conseguido que lo tuviera. Una voz firme con un fuerte acento inglés volvió a sacarle de sus cavilaciones.

- De cualquier manera, si necesitas algo puedo mandarte cualquier coche.

- Lo sé, lo sé, muchas gracias Mycroft. - Esta vez, no se giró, siguió caminando, concentrándose en escuchar cómo las gotas caían, chocando contra el suelo, dejando que su esplendor se fundiera con el cemento de la acera. Justo entonces se sorprendió a sí mismo con las mejillas empapadas de algo más que no era lluvia.

* * *

><p>- ¿Señora Hudson? - Una mujer de avanzada edad apareció por la puerta, llevándose las manos a la cadera al ver el estado en el que se presentaba el doctor.<p>

- John, querido, estás empapado, ¿por qué no has cogido un paraguas?

- No pensé que llovería tanto. -Mintió, frunciendo el ceño al ver el delantal de flores que ocultaba el vestido morado de la mujer. - ¿Cocinando a estas horas?

- ¿No sabes qué días es? -Preguntó con un tono de voz lejos de resultar inocente. John sintió el impulso de reírse, pero en su lugar sólo dejó que una sonrisa torcida asomara por su rostro, negando con la cabeza.

- No me diga que ha estado haciendo chocolate.

- ¡Claro que sí! Los mayores también tenemos derecho a celebrar una fecha así.

- Señora Hudson, San Valentín es un día puramente comercial, no tiene ningún sinificado especial. -Comentó mientras apoyaba una mano en el hombro de la mujer, la cual, por su expresión dejó ver que no le había gustado aquel comentario. Le señaló con un dedo semi oculto por un anillo, frunciendo el ceño, pero hablando desde el cariño que le tenía.

- Eso dices ahora, pero deberías salir, divertirte, cortejar a mujeres. - Esta vez una risa fue arrancada de los labios masculinos, provocando otra negación de cabeza por su parte, sabía que aquella frase no estaba acabada, y que la caser habría deseado finalizar con un _"como hacías antes."_ Y en realidad tenía razón, pero, por mucho que todos se esforzaran en negarlo, nada era como antes.

- Lo siento, esta noche no, creo que veré alguna película. Pero usted parece que va a divertirse. -Se asomó por la puerta de la cocina de aquella mujer de baja estatura, oliendo el dulce aroma proveniente de la mesa. - ¿De quién se trata?

- Oh, es, el señor Paul, es el carnicero. Un hombre realmente amable, dice que va a invitarme a cenar, nos hace descuentos para la carne.

- Ya veo, pues nada, que les vaya bien. - Watson apoyó una mano en el marco de la puerta, sintiendo una fuerte apresión en el estómago. La señora Hudson le dio un suave apretón en el brazo, mirándole con una sonrisa algo apagada.

- No va a volver.

- ¿Perdón?

- Sherlock. No va a volver. - Los ojos más mayores estaban ahora vidriosos, y John no pudo hacer otra cosa que desviar su atención hacia cualquier otra cosa, la pared, por ejemplo, ¿esa mancha había estado allí siempre?- Todos le echamos de menos, pero no va a volver, era un sinvergüenza descarado, pero le queríamos. Y ambos estábais muy unidos. Me ponían de los nervios todos esos golpes en la pared a altas horas de la madrugada, o su insufrible afición por guardar extremidades en el frigorífico.

- Lo sé. Era un estúpido egocéntrico. - Sonrió al recordar las de veces que aquel estúpido egocéntrico había sacado deducciones brillantes y había conseguido arrastrarle fuera de la monotonía urbana.

- Habría querido que salieras hoy, que lo pasaras bien. -La mujer le dio unas palmadas en el hombro, apartándose para meter el chocolate en un envoltorio rosa. Watson enarcó una ceja.

- ¿Que saliera? ¿Que lo pasara bien? Para nada. Todo lo contrario, habría dicho que se aburría, o habría estado toda la tarde tocando el violín, ni siquiera sabría que hoy es San Valentín, habría hecho algún comentario sobre mis jerseys, o sobre cómo incluso leer es aburrido. Y entonces yo me habría ido de allí, habría salido y me lo habría pasado bien, pero acabaría volviendo, porque siempre hay psicópatas sueltos dispuestos a volar edificios. - Watson se apartó de la puerta y se acercó a las escaleras. - Bueno, señora Hudson, se acerca la hora del té y no querrá llegar tarde a su cita. -La mujer asintió y con una sonrisa, que no dejaba de ser apagada, abandonó el edificio.

* * *

><p>Los escalones crujían a cada paso que daba, mientras deslizaba la mano por el bolsillo del pantalón, en busca de las llaves. Una vez a mitad de camino, desde donde podía divisar la puerta del apartamento, vio ésta entreabierta. Algo de luz se colaba por los espacios, deslumbrando la mitad de su rostro. Por mucho que lo odiara, el corazón le golpeaba con fuerza contra el pecho, considerando qué podría usar como arma si se diera el caso de un intruso, y tratando de recordar si se había olvidado de cerrar la puerta tras la llamada de Lestrade.<p>

Al llegar arriba apoyó una mano en la pared, tragando saliva mientras sus ojos recorrían con velocidad el suelo, la misma velocidad con la que su cerebro trataba de buscar una solución. Cerró los ojos e inspiró con fuerza, llenando sus pulmones de aire y soltándolo con lentitud entre unos labios agrietados.

Con delicadeza abrió la puerta, pasando al interior, dando vueltas a su alrededor para tratar de descubrir al intruso. Nadie. Para su alivio, no había nadie, y todo parecía seguir en su sitio. Pero entonces, sus ojos se encontraron con la pared, aquella pared agujereada con una cara amarilla pintada sobre ella, una pintura ya algo desgastada. Nuevas letras amarillas yacían trazadas con delicadeza sobre la pared, un temblor sacudió sus piernas, un escalofrío su espalda, y su vista estaba emborronada, incluso durante unos instantes se olvidó de respirar, hasta que sus pulmones comenzaron a quejarse, extendiendo un molesto dolor por su pecho.

"_Happy Saint Valentine's day. Keep believing. -SH"*_

Mientras, una y otra vez, leía aquella frase, mientras sin darse cuenta unas lágrimas resbalaban por sus mejillas hasta oscurecer su jersey, una sóla imagen impregnaba su mente, y se repetía y hacía que todo a su alrededor diera vueltas. Sherlock. Sherlock Holmes saltando desde lo alto de un edificio. Y su tumba, una tumba delante la cual había llorado, delante la cual había contado tantas veces su día a día. Aquel rostro pálido, emborronado en sangre... No. Le invadió una desagradable sensación de vértigo, debía tratarse de una broma de mal gusto, estaba en tal estado de shock, por así decirlo, que ni siquiera se dio cuenta de los brazos que le guiaron, que le obligaron a sentarse en un sillón, ni de la figura alta y delgada que se había arrodillado a su lado, con una sonrisa de burla en los labios.

- ¿John? - El mencionado cerró los ojos. Era su voz, aquella voz tan... Desquiciante. Se estaba volviendo loco, Dios, ¿realmente le había afectado tanto la muerte de aquel hombre hasta el punto de imaginarse tales cosas? Era culpa de la señora Hudson, de ella y de sus charlas cursis sobre San Valentín y la soledad. ¡Cómo si él no hubiera estado soltero! ¡Cómo si no hubieran llegado a apodarle "_John Watson, el soltero"_! Una mano se apoyó en su brazo, y él no pudo evitar apartarse y pegarse al sillón, frunciendo el ceño.

-Mírame. -En aquellos momento no supo diferenciar si aquel tono de voz había sido una orden o algo parecido a la súplica, a la necesidad. No supo muy bien porqué lo había hecho, pero abrió los ojos, encontrándose con unas finas cejas negras fruncidas, y unos ojos de un azul intenso fijos en él.- Has vuelto a cojear, ¿por qué?

- ¿Sherlock? - Titubeó. Un fuerte pitido se apoderó de sus oídos, y estaba seguro de que su voz hacía tiempo que no sonaba tan rota como en aquel momento, incluso se le hacía raro volver a pronunciar aquel nombre, volver a verle cara a cara, volver a escuchar aquella voz, la cual había pedido a gritos puñetazos, justo como en aquel momento. El más alto se limitó a asentir.

- ¿Por qué?- Una vez más no hubo respuesta. John se arrodilló a su lado, impactando los nudillos contra la mandíbula ajena, provocando que una cara más afilada se girara, entrecerrando los ojos con el golpe.

- Llevaba tiempo preparándome para esto, pero vaya, duele más de lo que había imaginado, eres muy predecible, John.

- ¡Estabas muerto! ¡Te vi caer! - Hizo ademán de volver a golpearle, pero no lo hizo, porque en parte, quería reír, deseaba reírse delante de aquel detective.

- Como siempre, John, ves pero no observas. Si estuviera muerto, ahora mismo no estaría aquí. Creía que hacía tiempo que habíamos dejado a un lado el tema de los fantasmas cuando fuimos a aquella casa "encantada". Estuvieron muy bien aquellos trucos ilusorios. - El doctor emitió un sollozo ahogado, sintiéndose estúpido por seguir derramando lágrimas por aquel imbécil, ni siquiera encontraba un tono irónico para repetirle que no habían sido trucos ilusorios y que el gran Sherlock Holmes había estado tan asustado como él, aunque claro, todo era culpa de Lestrade, que les había invitado a comprobar cierto Halloween del año pasado los fantasmas que según Anderson, jurando y perjurando, existían.

- ¿Por qué no me dijiste nada? - Sherlock no le miraba, o al menos, evitaba en todo momento que la mirada de ambos coincidiera.

- Debía protegerte. - Como si fuera explicación suficiente, se levantó, y con él, el bajo de su abrigo ondeó, aportando más elegancia y gracilidad a sus movimientos a medida que se acercaba a la ventana, deslizando la cortina a un lado mientras echaba un vistazo hacia la calle.

- Deberías hablar con la Señora Hudson y su afición por hombres casados, Paul tiene esposa, y no lo veo muy dispuesto a dejar a su mujer.

Ninguno de los dos se respondían mútuamente, posiblemente, porque ambos necesitaban respuestas, o simplemente había demasiadas preguntas que no podían ser respondidas. John volvió a sentarse, pues, estaba seguro de que el temblor de sus piernas no le permitiría alcanzar al de mayor estatura. Pero en todo momento, le siguió con la mirada, como si temiera verle desaparecer o caer por esa ventana.

- Por amor de Dios, Sherlock, quita eso de la pared, seguro que ni siquiera sabías que era San Valentín.

- ¿Hm? ¿Un hombre no puede decorar su apartamento a su gusto? ¿Por quién me tomas? Claro que lo sabía, por si no es obvio, la propaganda de las tiendas lo hace saber incluso meses antes. Y no te preocupes por la pared, la pintura desaparecerá en unas horas.

- ¿Unas horas?

- Mi querido Watson. -Pronunció su nombre con delicadeza, frunciendo el ceño mientras metía las manos enfundadas en guantes de cuero negro en los bolsillos de aquel abrigo.- Que no me haya dejado ver no significa que no haya seguido con mis experimentos. -Caminó hacia la mesa, todo parecía seguir igual que antes de marcharse, incluso aquella calavera que tanto detestaba aquel susceptible doctor.- Veo que has estado ayudando un poco a Lestrade, bien.

- Yo... Hago lo que puedo.

- Deberías dejar de ver a esa psiquiatra, ya te lo dije una vez, cada vez que vas a verla tu cojera vuelve.

- ¿Qué? No creo que sea culpa de la psiquiatra. - Aquella oscura figura volvió a girarse para observarle en silencio, volviendo a fruncir el ceño para luego dejar paso a una sonrisa tirante.

- Ya veo, me culpas a mí. ¿Cómo están Anderson y Donovan? ¿Se siguen haciendo favores? ¿Mycroft sigue con su dieta? Deberías decirle que la deje, sigue estando igual, y si ahora se preocupa por ti le acabarán saliendo canas, aunque, claro, necesita que le perdones.

- No... No te cul... ¿Cómo? ¿Favores? ¿Dietas? Sherlock, Sherlock. -John se masajeó las sienes, tratando de asimilar toda aquella información, incluso aún seguía dudando de la presencia de aquel brillante hombre. - Creo que quien debería hacer preguntas soy yo.

- Posiblemente, pero no harías las correctas y no es el momento de contestarlas. No tengo mucho tiempo.

- ¿Vas a volver a irte? - Un sólo asentimiento bastó para que el alma de Watson volviera a estrellarse estrepitosamente contra el suelo. Suspiró, bufó, incluso clavó las uñas en los brazos del sillón. Se levantó, dubitativo, hasta estar próximo a Sherlock, hasta poder apreciar las marcas de insomnio que yacían bajo aquellos pequeños ojos, que de hecho, leían el dolor que su "muerte" había causado en él, pero John pudo darse cuenta de que no sólo él mismo lo había pasado mal. Se aferró a los extremos del abrigo, donde supuestamente los botones debían sujetar la otra mitad de la prenda.- Sherlock... Yo...

- Lo sé... - El más alto deslizó los brazos alrededor de la cintura de John, envolviéndolo en un abrazo sorprendemente delicado, lejos de resultar brusco. Sherlock carraspeó, bajando el tono de voz hasta convertirlo en uno casi inaudible, acariciando la piel que cubría la oreja ajena con un susurro. El cuerpo de menor estatura se estremeció entre sus brazos- Yo también te he echado de menos.

John comenzó a reírse, como hacía tiempo que no había hecho. Apoyando las manos en una espalda aparentemente delicada, impregándose de aquel aroma, como si quisiera grabarlo a fuego en su memoria.- En realidad, iba a decirte que la próxima vez, cuando vuelvas, pienso golpearte más fuerte. Porque... Vas a volver, ¿verdad? - El rostro más pálido se apartó unos centímetros, dejando un beso en la frente oculta por un flequillo rubio.

Posiblemente hace unos meses cualquier comentario sobre ambos, cualquier gesto de este tipo le habría molestado, incluso provocado que quisiera arrollar a todo aquel que volviera a decir que hacían buena pareja o que se inclinaba más hacia la otra acera. Pero, sin ni siquiera darse cuenta, había acabado aceptándolo, sólo cuando Sherlock había muerto, o eso creía, se había dado cuenta de que sólo él . Había deseado decirle tantas cosas por móvil aquel día, convencerle de que bajara, de que podría ayudarle, y que no importaba si admitía que no podía seguir, pues él le tendería la mano, o incluso le arrastraría. En el fondo puede que realmente nunca creyera que estaba muerto.

- Recuerda que soy una farsa, John.

- Jamás lo has sido, ya te dije una vez, frente a tu tumba, que nadie me convencería de que lo que me dijiste era mentira. Pero supongo que realmente no había nadie para escucharme.

- Te equivocas. Ese día en el cementerio, y todos los días, he estado cuidando de vosotros, a mí manera, claro. - John sonrió, tratando de ocultar unos ojos vidriosos fingiendo entretenerse con los botones de aquella camisa morada tan familiar.

- John, mírame. - Esta vez, hizo caso, esta vez volvió a sonreír, pues así lo hacía Sherlock, a pesar de que su mejilla izquierda había adoptado un discreto color rojo debido al puñetazo de antes.- ¿Crees que podrás soportar otra caída?

- Sherlock. -Imitó el tono de voz del más alto, endureciendo levemente la expresión.- He soportado una caída desde un edificio, un cadáver, una tumba vacía, te he soportado a ti durante más de un año. Creo que puedo intentarlo. - Se mordió el labio inferior al terminar. Arqueando las cejas cuando aquel tacto de cuero se apoderó de su mandíbula, le aproximó a la figura más alta y se apoderó de sus labios, no esperaba delicadeza, pero le sorprendió que realmente Sherlock pudiera ser cuidadoso con algo. Fue un mero toque, unos segundos en los que le pareció que el mundo no era un lugar tan horrible. Y volvió a sentirse abandonado cuando la cercanía de ambos cuerpos se vio interrumpida.

- Adiós, John. -Sonrió, y a medida que se acercaba a la puerta, levantaba una mano y la movía de un lado a otro a modo de despedida y bajaba los escalones de aquella forma tan peculiar, como tantas veces le había visto hace mientras desaparecía y Lestrade gritaba a sus espaldas. Su voz volvió a sonar, con sorna.- Oh, y la pintura de la pared me temo que no va a quitarse, al parecer mi experimento no ha funcionado, te toca fregar.

Puede que Sherlock no fuera el hombre más delicado, sensible,ni el más empático. Ni siquiera decía lo que tenía que decir en el momento en el que debía hacerlo, pues tenía un pésimo sentido de la oportunidad.

Además de no saber controlar esa manía suya de decir lo primero que se le ocurriera. Y así, podría nombrar una lista interminable de defectos, así como personas que desearían pegarle un puñetazo o ser ellos mismos quien le empujaran desde un tejado, pero, debía admitir, que sabía cuidar de los que le importaban, era capaz de anteponer a aquellas personas a sí mismo, pues a fin de cuentas, sospechaba que nunca se había sentido merecedor de aquel cariño, cuando realmente era totalmente al contrario.

Sí.

Creía en Sherlock Holmes, porque jamás había existido un detective consultor cómo él, no sólo era único en su trabajo, sino como ser humano, para qué negarlo, el mundo sin duda era un lugar aburrido sin él, así que, cada instante bendecía la decisión de Sherlock, aquel pequeño pirata que había crecido proponiéndose ayudar a los demás, incluso aunque sólo unos pocos fueran capaces de verlo y a apreciarlo.

Sí.

Seguiría creyendo en él hasta el fin de sus días.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Voilá. He de admitir que nunca había escrito un One-Shot tan largo.~ Pero bueno, como he dicho, he hecho lo que he podido.<strong>_

_**La frase que escribe Sherlock en la pared me hacía ilusión escribirla en inglés, así que, a quien le interese:**_

_*** "Feliz día de San Valentín. Sigue creyendo. -SH"**_

_**Amenazas, cartas bomba, Moriartys, etc, reviews.~**_

_**Gracias por leer.~ **_


End file.
